Reunited
by DarkFlameInfernal
Summary: Ideas from Harry Potter but i own everything. Alex Jameson finds a shocking discovery and he meets a new group of people like him.. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well everyone! I'm back and this will be my first one shot! Hope you like it and please! PLEASE click the review button and tell me if you guys love it. Sorry for not posting up new chapters for Vampire's Lead and Supernatural Singer. Say whatever you want in the reviews. But if your going to write a flame PLEASE don't be so harsh. I am also putting up a Poll. Its basically about if i should continue with the stories or just stop. Thanks and this is all my ideas. if you want to use it please personal message me. This story will be published in a book with some other stories. Please purchase the book. I don't know the title but i will post it up. So keep a look out on my profile! Sorry for boring you to death with my super long A.N. HERE'S THE STORY!**

**Prologue**

Out of the mist was an old man with half-moon glasses. He stalked toward a dark mansion. He entered the mansion and walked in. A few seconds pass and he strode into the mist with a bundle in his hand. The bundle let out a high-pitched scream waking up everyone in the mansion. Lights flashed on in every single room of the mansion. Finally, one last room was still dark. A female reached out to the doorknob with her hand twisting it. The door slowly opened and the brown-haired woman froze at the doorway.

"Ashlyn, what's wrong?" a male asked as he approached the brunette.

"It's too quiet, Shadow," Ash whispered. Shadow walked into the room toward the crib. Where a small baby should have been was empty.

"He's gone," Shadow whispered. Ash's voice caught in her throat.

**Six lives later**

"Hey! Alex! Are you coming to the movies with us?" A boy yelled. Alex Jameson looked at one of his friends, Eric Peterson.

"No thanks! I don't feel very well." Alex yelled back. Eric looked at the group near him. All of them just shrugged.

"See you later, Alex!" James yelled as he and the group walked away. Once the group was out of sight Alex sighed taking out a letter he snatched from George's mailbox. Something in his mind drove him to take it. He uneasily opened it and scanned the letter.

_Dear George Smith,_

_Congrats on befriending Alex Jameson. You and your friends did an excellent job. The payment is enclosed. Three hundred dollars to each of you like you had asked. The next job is to report to me any suspicious things that Alex is going through. Get the job done._

_Sincerely,_

_Mael Paul_

_Headmaster of Eagleflight Academy_

Alex froze at seeing the letter, but he knew it was true. He moved here recently and everyone avoided him like the plague until three days ago. Betrayal stabbed him in the heart as tears raced down Alex's light tanned cheek. Questions filled his head in disbelief. He wanted to be normal. He wanted a normal life with normal friends, normal parents, and a normal school. But, no. he had to be a freak; be abnormal. He was just a tool, just a tool. A freak like him does not deserve to have feelings. His bright ruby red eyes shone with understanding. The letter fell out of his hand as he dashed to the forest with tears in his eyes. Unknown to him some one was watching him. The person followed Alex into the forest.

**In the Forest**

Sinister laughter filled the forest as Alex froze.

"W-Who are you?" Alex screamed.

The trees rustled creating an eerie sound. The sounds of glass balls dropping. No sunlight broke through the tree's defense creating darkness. He could still see his surroundings.

"You want to escape from this world. Let me help you escape this world. Come to me boy," the voice whispered.

The voice came from the trees, echoing throughout the forest creating eerie silence.

"Tell me why?" Alex yelled as he broke the silence with his red eyes darting from one tree to the next searching for any movement.

His eyes filled with fear. He heard rumors about evil creatures being in this forest. He thought it was a joke, but maybe it was true.

"You and I are the same. We both want to escape from our prison. All you need to do is come with me," the voice whispered.

A figure walked toward Alex. From the form of the figure, Alex could tell it was a male. The male had black jeans with some kind of stains on them. His black hood shadowed his face; his hands were hanging loosely on his sides with a bit of his red shirt peeking between his hoodie and his jeans. This man was not normal. Alex could sense that.

**Nearby**

"Miss Soul, where do you think you're going?" The teacher yelled at a brown-haired woman with several highlights. Red, blue, purple, silver, and black shone in the warm sun. A red ruffled bolero over her black strapless ruffled short dress. Black casual motorcycle boots shone in the sun as she stood up near her desk.

"Is that any of your business Mr. Smith?" Ash growled. Her red ruby eyes shone in anger, fire danced in her eyes. The fire was faint, but her eyes darting at Mr. Smith, glaring.

"Yes! You are _my_student!" Mr. Smith yelled.

Mr. Smith was teaching creative arts. Today they were working on the writer's notebook. Every day would be a mystery of what the students were going to do. However, Mr. Smith known for his short temper.

"And I don't care! What I do isn't any of your business isn't it?" Ash snapped. The fire in her eyes grew a little bit as her hand started to clench into a fist, trying to control her anger.

"You will get detention if you leave!" Mr. Smith yelled.

Everyone in the class knew that he would do that. But they knew that Ash was no ordinary student. She was the best of the best. Her grades topped off in first place always. Her school status became the most popular. She had all the boys in the school fawning over her and all the girls were jealous or worshiped Ash. She could have any boy she wanted but she showed no interest in them.

"Oh. You don't want to give detention to the smartest student in the school now would you?" Ash smirked. Mr. Smith paled at that. All the teachers would hate him if he gave Ash a detention. Well known for Ash's usage of martial arts, boxing, and several other offensive and defensive classes could be used to destroy the school's reputation.

"N-no." Mr. Smith stammered. Sweat started to leak out of his palms and unconsciously started rubbing them together to soothe the sweat.

"Good. Later," Ash walked out of the classroom with her bag over her shoulder. Swaying back and forth, her hips moved to the beat of her footsteps. Her bag leaned against her nicely, straight back. Her shoulders were not hunched like the other girls. The way she moved, talk, ate…. whatever she did told the rest of the school she was superior.

**Outside**

"Hey, Ash! What took you so long?" A male smiled. His black hair sprawled messily on top of his head to neck length. Red and purple highlights blended in with the shadows. His amethyst eyes shone in happiness as Ash walked toward him.

"Hey Shadow, So the target is in the forest?" Ash sighed. Her eyes shone, not in anger, but in happiness. A smile crept on her face like a bug creeping to food. The reason was that he was her mate. Shadow was smiling as if he had good news.

"Yeah. However, there is another person with your kind of aura but a lot weaker in the same forest. It is possible that he is your lost brother," Shadow sighed. Ash's eyes glinted in happiness when Shadow mentioned her lost brother possibly found. He had been gone for six lives.

"It's possible. Let's investigate," Ash walked away to the forest. Ash attempted hiding the happiness in her eyes trying to look at something else. Shadow just laughed and walked into the forest with Ash by his side, holding hands.

**In the forest**

"I will never join you!" Alex yelled.

His ruby eyes fixed on the male as he approached Alex in a predatory mode. Even though Alex could not see it, he knew that a malicious smile spread on the male's face.

"Boy you made a horrible mistake," the male yelled.

The male lunged at Alex. When the male jumped, Alex glimpsed the red eyes in anger. A hand shot out of nowhere and pushed the figure away from Alex. Ash was standing behind Alex.

"Don't you dare touch him filthy blood," Ash growled walking in front of Alex.

She held her arms in front of him in a protective mode. She was more protective than a mother tiger with her cubs.

"Why do you care about him?" the male sneered.

He knew that he was going to win. Who was this girl interrupting his feeding on this delectable boy? He licked his lips staring at Alex with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Because I do. He is someone I care about," Ash growled.

Alex gasped and stared at Ash in shock. Just a couple minutes ago, he thought that he was a freak and no one cared about him. Now suddenly a girl came out of nowhere and claimed that she cared about him. She looked very familiar to him but he never seen her in his life.

"Are you using him for money as well?" The male was becoming desperately hungry. He needed to make the boy get away from the girl. He used the one way that separated Alex and his so-called friends from being together, Money.

"Are you stupid? Of course not. He is someone I want to protect, and I will keep it that way," Ash growled.

The male was utterly desperate to get a bite out of this boy. His hunger was becoming unbearable and this female is the only person in his way. He needed to separate them somehow.

"Who is he to you?" His voice cracked as he fought his hunger.

He managed to escape from the dead prison and desperately wanted human meat.

"My brother," Ash sighed.

Alex was a hundred percent frozen at hearing those two words. His whole life he was an only child. Now suddenly this girl claims that she is his brother.

"Ligatis. (Bind)" Ash waved her hand over the figure.

Vines shot out of the trees. Top vines wrapped and constrained his arms. Bottom vines constrained his feet. Middle vines vagabonds his stomach/waist.

"Ha? What? How in the world?" The male yelled as the vines tightened their grip.

Thorns penetrated his skin drawling blood, the male hissed in pain as the thorns dug deeper into his skin. He glared at Ash, who was staring at him in anger.

"Who are you?" he gasped in pain.

The vines were blood covered and trails of the red liquid slowly trickled down to the ground making it slowly descend to the ground with the sound of trickling water.

"I go by Angel. Remember it." Ash smiled.

Ash looked at her wrist with a magical tattoo that tells the time on it. 2:30 pm.

"How much I would love to chat with you my mate is waiting for me." Ash frowned at the constrained male

Alex tried to move his legs to run but they were like jelly.

"What did you do to me?" Alex yelled as he tried to move.

No matter how much he tries to move his feet, they seemed glued on the ground. Weary red eyes stared into sad red eyes.

"Why do you run? We finally see each other after six years, and you try to run. What did I do to fail as a sister?" Ash whispered as her eyes slowly built up tears.

"You weren't there for him. For six years, you were not there for him. That is what made you fail." The male evilly smiled as a trail of tears raced down Ash's cheek.

The male yelled in pain as a sword pierced his stomach.

"How dare you talk to my mate like that? You will PAY," Shadow growled as he shoved the sword deeper into the restrained man's stomach.

The male screamed as the pain strengthened rapidly.

"What would you know? We spent six lifetimes searching for him. And you DARE speak to us like we failed?" Shadow's amethyst eyes glinted with anger.

The male shrunk back in fear as a dark red aura surrounded Shadow's body intensified. The shape was like a fire, but no actual heat was emitting from it.

"I should just get rid of you in the spot! After all you are an escapee from my fiancée's father's prison," Shadow sneered.

Panic lit up in the males face as he processed it from his mind.

"How do you know? That wasn't supposed to get out!" The male stammered out.

A malicious smirk sprawled on Shadow's face as his eyes glinted in amusement.

"Don't you know? Every magical being in this world is searching for you right now. They would love to have a taste of your flesh," Shadow lied smoothly.

Sweat quickly raced down on the male's forehead, as he looked around alerted.

"C-Can you help me in any way?" the male stuttered as he became nervous. Every rustle, crunch, sound made the male jump as he tried to get out of the

vines.

"Oh. No. I cannot. You made fun of my fiancée so I might as well feed you to them." Shadow stared down the male as his lips was smiling evilly.

"Alright! I am sorry! You did not fail! He was kidnapped six lives ago, and the man is still trying to control him! His surname was Paul! His family was headmaster or headmistress of Eagleflight Academy!" the male confessed.

"Eagleflight Academy, all right. That is it! Blasted academy! Thank you for the information," Ash growled.

The vines let the male go and went back into the forest.

"Thank you so much! Now I can go!" the male cheered. Then, he felt something rough and cold on his hands.

"What?" the male struggled out of the rope cuffs. Rope burns grew on his wrists as he struggled.

"You are under arrest. By magical laws we must bring you back to your cell or let you die with dragons eating you," Ash growled.

Fear grew in the male's eyes. Ash went to a tree and tapped it with a white wand. A male appeared.

"Hello, Father. The job's done," Ash, sighed while pointing to the restrained male.

Straight black hair with red highlights flowed down onto the male's back. His blood red eyes shone. A smile spread onto the male's face as he gazed into his daughter's eyes. She brought so many honors to herself and was his perfect daughter.

"Excellent work, honey, Hello Shadow. And who is this?" Ash's father looked at Alex.

"Father. This is my long lost-." Her dad cut off Ash. A proud smile spreads onto his face.

"Son," her father whispered.

"Hello Father," Alex whispered.

"As much I would like you two to have your father and son time we have to go home. Here is the convict. And we should be going now," Shadow sighed as he threw the restrained male into the portal.

He closed to portal and groaned.

"Can we go home now?" Shadow whined to Ash.

"Yes. Come on guys." Ash smiled as she took Shadow's and Alex's hands. She dragged them out of the forest and toward a rather large mansion.

"Well. Welcome to my home and my group's headquarters. Please come in." Ash opened the door revealing a rather quiet room.

"I thought that this is your group's headquarters?" Alex blurted out before he could stop himself.

He instinctively covered his mouth and waited for an argument to start.

"This is. But before you go in we need you to revive your memories of us," Ash smiled.

Alex raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Ash giggled and herded Alex into another room where there were steel-like coffins spread around the room.

"This is how it works. When someone in our group dies, they will come here for some sleep. Whether it is a couple hours, or years they will stay asleep. When they find the time to wake up they will. They will keep the same body and all of their abilities. Well you are a special case. We have never seen you wake up here so I believe that you would be awoken somewhere else. When you dream what do you dream about?" Ash questioned.

"Well. It's rather hard to explain," Alex groaned.

Shadow and Ash had a thoughtful look in their eyes.

"Alright then. Show us," Ash pointed to one of the steel coffins that suddenly opened.

Alex shrugged and crawled into it. He went into a laying position and the coffin lid slowly shut. Alex's eyes met with sudden darkness. He slowly shut his eyes embracing the darkness.

** Outside**

A screen appeared above the coffin that Alex just entered and turned on. The first thing they see was a knife. Alex was in a glass coffin in a metal room with a knife onto of him. The pictures flew quickly as the minutes pass. The information registered into both of their minds. Finally, after several minutes the coffin was in Eagleflight Academy. The steel coffin's lid slowly opened revealing a panting Alex, trying to get rid of the nightmares. Ash and Shadow flew to Alex trying to calm him down.

"They have been doing experiments on him. They wanted to see what gave Alex his powers. We need to make Alex a coffin here. Alex can you let me into your mind?" Ash whispered. Alex weakly nodded.

A penetrating force broke through Alex's mind as Ash slowly inspected it. Finally she found a death passage way and repaired it to the mansion not to Eagleflight Academy. After finishing she pulled back immediately holding her head.

"I feel better already! But one question, how sure are you that this is going to work?" Alex smiled

Ash and Shadow looked at each other. They were arguing, not with their mouths but with their eyes.

"We aren't. But welcome to the group the others want to meet you," Ash smiled as she dragged Alex into Shadow's room with Shadow trailing behind.

"Can you please make him look better Shadow? Thanks!" Ash ran out before Shadow said a word.

**Later that night**

Blaring music blasted in the mansion as a group of people was laughing, chatting with each other. Everyone was dressed as they wished. Most girls wore dresses, short skirts, short shorts, and more.

"She looks so pretty!" whispers raced across the room.

Ash stepped down from the stairs. Knee length strapless red dress with purple velvet-like fabric flown on the floor as Ash slowly started walking down. Next to her was Shadow, in his glory, in black skinny jeans with his red and purple polo shirt. On one of his hands was a black fingerless glove with red stripes over it. On one of Ash's hands was a red fingerless glove with black strips over it. Behind them was a red head male with yellow eyes. The male was dressed very similar to Shadow but his jeans were purple, and his polo shirt was green and black. Next to him was Alex, who was trying to hide but failed, in gray skinny jeans with a red belt swung over his hip. His hair was not just brown. There were red, purple, silver, and brown highlights in his hair. His ruby eyes shyly looked away in embarrassment. His shirt was plain white, or it was supposed to be. Splashes of red, purple, and black covered the shirtfront to back. Faint red bloomed on his cheeks as he looked at his partner.

His nickname was Dragon; he won't say what his real name was to whomever. He keeps on saying that the person he was is gone but that's hard to believe. So far, Alex believed that Ash, the only one that knew his real name. Dragon claimed that he was his mate. Alex knew it was true.

"Wow, Angel. You look… good," Death smiled. She was holding hands with Flame.

"Thanks. Everyone, this is Alexander Ash Soul! My long lost brother! Let's welcome him back!" Ash announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered. As the party went on, Alex met all of the people in the group. They were laughing and smiling when they danced. Suddenly the lights turned off and there was a muffled scream. Once the lights went back on Alex was gone.

"He's gone! Let us move! Everyone, DESTROY EAGLEFLIGHT ACADEMY! TRAP EVERYTHING IN THAT ACADEMY! I WANT HIM FOUND AND NOW!" Ash yelled as her dress turned into short shorts, a tank top, and flats. Everyone transformed into his or her hunting clothes and teleported out of the mansion.

Quick blurs danced on the mountain as they neared the academy.

**At Eagleflight Academy**

Alex groaned as he rubbed his head. He was in a classroom with several students staring at him.

"Nice of you to come around, Mr. Jameson," a teacher smiled.

"Where am I?" Alex hissed.

"You, my friend, are in Eagleflight Academy. Best school for people with powers such as yourself," the teacher explained.

"Professor Sakura! Who is the boy on the table?" a student raised her hand.

"He is Alex Jameson. A new student here at Eagleflight Academy," the teacher smiled.

"I am not! I am not part of this academy!" Alex growled.

"Alex. You had better listen and you had better listen well. You are school property since you were a child six lives ago. No guardian had come and claimed you so you are school property until one does. Whether you like it or not you are part of this school," the teacher smiled.

"Then he isn't part of the school anymore." Ash erupted from the door slowly flowing to the teacher with an official document in her hand.

"Do you have the headmaster's approval?" Professor Sakura smirked.

"Oh. Yeah. Here is the official document for the Eagleflight Academy to be stopped," Ash had another document in her other hand.

"Sister! You came!" Alex smiled.

"Of course why wouldn't i?" Ash beamed as she grabbed Alex's hand and disappeared.

Bright yellow flames engulfed the academy as the people inside scurried around getting out. The sight was beautiful. Red, orange, and yellow danced around in the fire making it look like colorful sunset.

"I'm home," Alex grins as he held Dragon's hand.

"Forever and always," Ash giggled


	2. Pention!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not.**___What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience.**_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_right/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,___**I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge**____**you**__**, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

_DarkFlameInfernal_

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

DarkFlameInfernal


End file.
